fashion
by erraticdream
Summary: Baekhyun/Girl!Kyungsoo [Baeksoo] ; Lumin ; Taohun. ; 2/- ; Baekhyun yang tergila-gila dengan wanita dan Kyungsoo yang tergila-gila dengan pemain wanita.
1. Chapter 1 : Taohun

**Title : Wonderstrucked [Fashion!AU]**

**Genre : PG-13**

**Pairing : Tao/girl!sehun ; implied Luhan/girl!minseok**

**Disclaimer applied.**

Kursor berbentuk panah bergerak dengan cepat menuruni ratusan komentar yang dituliskan untuk salah satu _fashion journal _terkenal. Jurnal ini berisi seorang wanita muda yang menampilkan mode terbaru beserta komentarnya untuk _brand _fashion seluruh dunia. Mungkin karena selera berpakaian yang sederhana, tapi tetap terkesan mewah ketika dikenakan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri. Seringkali blognya dimuat ke majalah-majalah mode sebagai salah satu blog dengan konten fashion terbaik.

Kursor tersebut berhenti di _link _untuk membalas komentar dan sesaat kemudian jemari lentik bergerak lihai di atas papan _keyboard _komputer. Hanya ada suara ketikan yang mengisi _flat _dengan dua kamar tempat ia dan sepupunya tinggal di Seoul—kedua orangtuanya pergi berbulan madu keliling dunia untuk yang kedua kalinya dua tahun lalu dan belum kembali hingga saat ini, mereka bahagia anak gadisnya telah menjadi wanita dewasa karena itu berarti waktu hanya milik keduanya. _Well, wanita _harus bisa hidup mandiri, terima kasih banyak.

Ia adalah Oh Sehun, wanita modis berumur 22 tahun pemilik jurnal mode 'Polyamorous'. Ia telah menekuni jurnal ini semenjak ia memasuki bangku kuliah hingga akan lulus empat tahun kemudian. Selama itu pula ia telah mendapatkan jutaan pengunjung kedalam blognya hingga mengantarkannya menjadi salah satu blog fashion paling sering dikunjungi.

Fashion adalah bagian yang tidak terpisahkan dari seorang Oh Sehun. Selain permen _marshmallow_. Tapi orang lain tidak perlu tahu sisi Sehun yang ini.

Sesaat setelah ia mematikan komputer, ponselnya menyala dan menandakan panggilan masuk dari seseorang bernama 'Penyihir Hitam', tanpa babibu Sehun menolak panggilan tersebut dan berlari keluar _flat_. "Semoga aku tidak dibunuhnya, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak membuka blogku," ia meringis membayangkan kepastian hidupnya untuk beberapa menit kedepan.

Bulan ini adalah bulan Juli, musim panas sedang terik-teriknya menyengat jalan Gangnam tempat apartemennya berada, tapi seakan tidak peduli, jalanan Seoul masih tetap dipenuhi oleh berbagai kendaraan dan pejalan kaki. Sehun berjalan cepat menuju stasiun bawah tanah yang akan membawanya ke LX Mall dimana perhelatan pekan mode Seoul diadakan. Sehun memang tinggal di areal elit tapi ia tidak termasuk di kategori tersebut, maksudnya, apartemenyang ia tinggali adalah milik sepupu suksesnya, bahkan seringkali barang-barang modis yang ia kenakan adalah pemberiannya. Dan karena alasan itu sepupunya menjadi wanita yang paling ia cintai nomor dua setelah ibunya.

Untungnya, pada pukul sepuluh pagi kereta bawah tanah terbebas dari kerumunan _rush hour, _si Penyihir akan mengutuknya seumur hidup kalau ia terlambat lebih lama lagi daripada ini. Ia sudah terlambat sepuluh menit omong-omong, tapi, selamat, perjalanan kesana hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega, ia masih punya waktu lima belas menit sebelum tenggat waktu toleransi keterlambatan. Sepupunya itu sudah tahu kebiasaan buruk Sehun. Ditambah lagi, Sehun tidak akan berlari, apalagi ketika ia menyematkan _Schouler sandals __Proenza warna putih kesayangannya. __Never in gaziliion years._

"KAU KEMANA SAJA, OH SEHUN!" teriakan melengking menyambut telinganya saat ia masuk ke ruangan CEO Mall tempat si Penyihir sudah menunggunya, "AKU SUDAH KATAKAN SETENGAH SEBELAS ADALAH WAKTU TOLERANSIKU! TAPI KA-" omelan Penyihir dihentikan secara tidak sopan oleh Sehun saat ia membungkam mulut wanita yang lebih pendek beberapa inci darinya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kak, dengarkan aku dulu, aku punya alasan," Sehun berbicara dengan raut muka yang sedikit kosong. Wanita Penyihir Hitam yang notabene adalah sepupu Sehun, Kim Minseok, memerhatikan Sehun dari atas ke bawah, ia terlihat berantakan, salah satu ujung kemejanya keluar dari rok, "demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini!" lanjut Sehun dengan nada tajam sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Seseorang berbuat yang tidak senonoh padamu? Katakan siapa dan aku akan mengirimnya ke neraka!" Minseok yang semula kesal mendadak menjadi membara membayangkan Sehun _kecil_-nya diapa-apakan. Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan, "huh, tidak, kak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja, hanya saja.." Sehun berbicara dengan suara yang semakin menghilang dan wajah yang bersemu merah muda.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Minseok memiringkan kepala dan menatap Sehun penuh tanya. Sehun menghela nafas dan menceritakan semuanya dari awal.

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah cepat menyusuri kawasan Yeouido-dong, ia mengangkat tangan kiri yang dilingkari jam tangan Dior pemberian sepupunya, masih tersisa sekitar tujuh menit dan LX Mall sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. _'Selamat, Oh Sehun, kau masih bisa melihat hari esok,' _ia merapikan rambut panjang sepunggung berwarna karamelnya sebelum memasuki kawasan Mall yang dipenuhi oleh _fashionista _eksis dan fotografer _street style _yang berusaha menemukan pengunjung paling modis disana-sini. Beberapa fotografer menangkap Sehun melalui lensanya dan memintanya berhenti untuk berpose, _well, _Sehun memang terlihat _chic _seperti biasa dengan padanan kemeja putih H&M yang dimasukkan ke rok kulit _green army_ Isabel Marant, tas flap hitam Salvatore Ferragamo, kacamata hitam bulat Ray Ban dan Proenza putih kesayangannya. _Perfect._

Dua menit tersisa dan ia telah berdiri di depan lift, tepat sebelum ia masuk seseorang dari dalam lift tiba-tiba menyambar lengannya sambil berteriak, "disini kau rupanya, _miss, _kau berada dalam masalah besar. Bos tidak akan suka kau terlambat selama ini!' lelaki dengan kulit tan itu menyeretnya ke dalam lift dan tidak melepaskan cengkeramannya hingga lantai tujuh sambil tidak berhenti mengomel sepanjang jalan. Sehun tercengang dan menatap lelaki dengan rambut hitam berponi itu konyol, "Ka-kau salah orang, tuan_," _ia berusaha menyelamatkan diri. "Ah, omong kosong! Ayo keluar!" hardiknya sambil kembali menyeret Sehun keluar lift menuju keramaian belakang panggung _runway. _

Ia terseok berjalan di belakang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu menuju ruangan bersekat di ujung lorong, ia sempat melirik kertas putih yang ditempel bertuliskan HZT tepat sebelum pintu masuk. 'Shit! _Apa yang pria ini lakukan?! Aku bisa dibunuh Penyihir! _Shitshitshi-' umpatannya terhenti saat laki-laki itu berteriak dengan nada urgen, "Bos! _Make up artist_ pengganti itu disini!" lelaki lain dengan balutan _coat _panjang hitam yang sibuk mengepas kostum salah satu model hanya memerintahkannya untuk menyuruh Sehun—yang dikira _make up artist—_untuk segera bersiap karena _show_nyaakan dimulai kurang dari satu jam lagi. Lagi-lagi, lelaki itu mencoba untuk menggeretnya tapi kali ini Sehun berontak, "tuan_, _aku yakin kau salah orang, aku bukan orang yang kau maksud," Sehun mencoba menahan kekesalan. Lelaki itu menatap Sehun dengan mata geli, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat sambil berujar sok tahu, "aku tahu kau malu karena terlambat, _miss. _Tapi, _chop chop, _kau punya pekerjaan yang ha-" Sehun tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa kesalnya hingga ia menepis keras tangan yang akan meraih lengannya sekali lagi, "demi Tuhan! Aku bukan seorang _make up artist_!" ia menghentakkan kakinya, kebiasaan saat ia sedang merajuk.

Bahkan di tengah huru-hara belakang panggung, suara pekikan Sehun berhasil membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menatapnya dengan terkejut dan ingin tahu. Sehun yang merasa diperhatikan secara tiba-tiba oleh banyak pasang mata merasakan darah naik ke wajahnya hingga ujung telinga, _'_Oh my God, _situasi macam apa ini!' _keluhnya dalam hati sambil menundukkan kepala. Sepasang kaki yang terbalut jeans hitam dan _boots_ kemudian menghampiri keduanya dengan langkah cepat dan menghentak, "apa benar ini _make up artist _pengganti Jina, Kai?" mendengar suara yang berat dan seksi di telinganya, Sehun menengadah, 'Shit! He is so gorgeous! _E-eh, apa, kau bilang apa barusan, Oh Sehun?!_ Shitshishi-' Sehun sekarang mengumpat karena alasan yang benar-benar berbeda.

Lelaki tampan versi Sehun itu kentara memperhatikan Sehun dari atas hingga bawah dan kembali lagi. Tatapan yang menilai itu membuat Sehun merasa ditelanjangi, otomatis ia merapatkan kaki dan bersedekap. "Eh, tentu, bos. Ciri-ciri yang dijelaskan sama persis, rambut panjang berwarna karamel dan kulit seputih susu, tidak salah lagi!" pria yang dipanggil Kai itu menjelaskan dengan wajah berbinar dan cengiran lebar. "Apa kau sudah menanyakan namanya?" si Bos yang sedari tadi menamatkan Sehun kini menatap tajam ke arah Kai sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Wajah berseri-seri Kai kemudian berubah gelap, matanya membelalak lucu dan mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara. Si Bos yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya membuang nafas dan menggeleng pelan, "sudah kuduga.. mengapa aku memekerjakan asisten sepertimu, Kai," ia lalu menoleh pada Sehun, "maafkan asisten ceroboh ini, _miss, _mari kuantar keluar," lelaki itu tersenyum simpul, mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

Sehun dengan sejuta pemikiran yang berkelebat di otak, gagal mengeluarkan suara untuk sekedar mengiyakan tawaran apalagi membalas uluran tangannya. Hanya satu detik saja ia terpaku menatap wajah lelaki di hadapannya, tapi satu detik saja cukup bagi lelaki itu untuk memahami tatapan Sehun. Kilatan mata lelaki itu berubah sedikit jahil dan bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman miring yang penuh arti. Sehun tersentak dan membuang mukanya, ia yakin wajahnya kembali memerah, _'kontrol, Oh Sehun_!' tanpa meraih tangan lelaki itu ia berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama disini. Sehun memaki-maki dirinya dalam hati sampai tepat berada di depan lift. Ia memencet tombol naik di luar lift tapi tangan lain yang lebih besar dari miliknya juga meraihnya di saat yang sama, Sehun merasakan sengatan kecil yang lantas membuatnya menarik tangannya kembali dengan cepat sambil menolehkan kepala.

Didapatinya lelaki tampan itu masih mengikutinya. Sehun melangkah menjauh darinya, menjaga jarak dengan objek yang membuatnya gelagapan. Sudah lama Sehun tidak merasakan hal semacam ini, terakhir kali saat ia jatuh cinta dengan pacar pertamanya zaman SMA dulu, perasaan meledak-ledak dan tidak bisa ditebak, tapi bahkan saat dulupun perasaannya tidak pernah seintens ini. Sehun merasa kembali menjadi gadis tujuh belas tahun yang labil dan ia tidak suka itu. Sehun terdiam canggung sampai pintu lift terbuka. Lalu, tanpa menoleh ke belakang ia berjalan masuk, menghembuskan nafas yang secara tidak sadar ia tahan. Tapi seketika itu pula nafas yang hangat menyapu cuping telinga kanannya, kemudian suara bisikan lembut terdengar, "sampai jumpa lagi, Oh Sehun." Sehun membeku hingga pintu lift tertutup dengan suara dentingan. Jantungnya terasa seperti melompat turun sampai ke perutnya, dan saat ia menatap dinding lift yang mengilap ia melihat bayangan dengan wajah semerah tomat.

.

.

.

Sehun bersumpah ia akan membunuh kakak sepupunya, Minseok si Penyihir Hitam, di dalam tidurnya, tapi saat ia sadar kalau ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa kakaknya itu, ia mengumpat tanpa henti dalam hati. Ia amat sangat menyesal. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal, sejak ia menceritakan kejadian dengan si Tampan saat di LX Mall tadi pagi, Minseok tidak berhenti menggodanya, bahkan tiap kali menatap Sehun matanya pasti akan berkilat-kilat usil. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat lagi-lagi—mungkin sudah kedua puluh sekian kali—Minseok menyanyikan, "_hey, I just met you. But this is crazy," _dengan suara keras sambil sesekali disisipi kikikan geli, dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia menyelesaikan nyanyiannya. "_Oh my God, Unnie_! Berhenti menggodaku!" Sehun berteriak sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal sofa depan televisi. "Tapi ini adalah kali pertama Sehunnie-ku jatuh cinta sejak ia putus empat tahun lalu," Minseok berteriak dari arah dapur sambil disertai suara penggorengan, "aku tidak mungkin melewatkannya!" ia tergelak senang.

"Kau bukannya senang karena itu, kau senang karena kau bisa menggodaku," Sehun menghampiri Minseok ke dapur sambil tetap memajukan bibirnya. "Yah, itu benar juga sih," Minseok mengangguk-angguk sambil menggoreng ayam, "maksudku, jarang sekali kan aku bisa melihatmu bungkam seperti ini saat digoda," ia menepuk pipi Sehun sambil tertawa. Sehun tidak tahan lagi. "Bungkam? Lihat saja siapa yang bungkam kalau aku tunjukkan video seseorang yang bernyanyi-nyanyi gila karena siluman rusa itu kepadanya," Sehun mengancam sambil berlari ke kamarnya, tawa setan yang dibuat-buat menggelegar di _flat _itu. "Ka-kau! Oh Sehun, kau sudah berjanji untuk menghapusnya!" Minseok mematikan kompor dan berlari mengejar Sehun. "Menghapus momen seorang _tsundere _yang sedang bahagia? Aku tidak bodoh, _unnie,_" Sehun tertawa dan berteriak dari balik pintu kamar yang terkunci rapat. "Tunggu sampai aku menangkapmu!" Minseok sudah akan berjalan menjauh untuk mengambil kunci duplikat di laci ruang tamu tapi kemudian terpaku saat Sehun berteriak kembali, "terlambat sudah!" sambil terus tertawa. Minseok lantas berteriak geram sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya, meneriakkan sumpah serapah pada Sehun yang masih tertawa-tawa. Sehun tahu ia akan mati begitu pintu itu terbuka tapi, _yolo, _ia sudah puas membalas wanita penyihir itu.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara pintu depan tertutup dengan keras, tidak lama gedoran pintu tiba-tiba terhenti dan jeritan Minseok juga sudah tidak lagi terdengar. Dengan langkah hati-hati Sehun menempelkan telinga di pintunya berusaha untuk menguping, tapi ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun dengan jelas. Sehun lalu membuka sedikit pintunya untuk mengintip keluar dan betapa terkejutnya saat ia menyaksikan si Penyihir yang sedang berciuman dengan si Siluman Rusa di depan kamarnya. Sehun buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya, "_GO GET A ROOM YOU HORNY COUPLE!" _dan berteriak keras sebagai usahanya untuk memisahkan pasangan mesum di depannya.

Kekehan lelaki yang disebut siluman oleh Sehun menandakan bahwa keduanya, paling tidak, sudah tidak lagi berciuman, "terima kasih atas videonya, Sehunnie," si Siluman mengerlingkan mata ke arah Sehun. "Aku menyesal mengirimkannya padamu. Kapan kau datang?" Sehun malah menatap si Siluman bersungut-sungut. "Baru saja, aku langsung berlari kemari setelah melihat Minseokkie-ku begitu lucu," tanpa mengindahkan Sehun, si Siluman tetap tersenyum lebar sambil mencubit pipi Minseok gemas. Minseok yang menenggelamkan wajah merahnya di dada lelaki itu memukul lengannya keras, "siapa yang kau panggil lucu, hah?" nada yang ofensif disertai dengan wajah bersemu karena malu adalah kombinasi yang kontradiktif, lelaki siluman itu malah semakin menatapnya gemas dan menciumi bibirnya berkali-kali sambil mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak jelas.

Sehun menatap keduanya tanpa ekspresi sambil memutar kedua matanya malas. "Tidak akan ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang percaya kalau si Siluman Rusa seorang CEO korporasi LX yang terkenal dingin dan si Penyihir Hitam seorang _angel _Victoria's Secret yang terkenal penuh tawa adalah kepribadian yang terbalik. Dan langit akan runtuh kalau orang-orang tahu kalian berdua adalah pasangan menjijikkan," ia berkomentar sambil kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya keras.

Pasangan itu hanya tersenyum sambil saling menatap satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Angka 3:25 dari jam digital di nakas bersinar terang di kegelapan kamar Sehun. Fajar sudah akan menyingsing tapi Sehun belum menutup matanya sama sekali. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Ada satu hal yang benar-benar mengganggunya saat ia akan pergi ke alam mimpi, hingga rasa kantuk seketika itu pula menguap, tergantikan dengan rasa penasaran yang menjadi-jadi seiring malam semakin larut. Satu hal yang terlewat, yang tidak segera ia sadari karena ia sibuk sendiri menenangkan pikirannya di lift tadi pagi.

"Dari mana ia tahu namaku?" gumamnya dalam sunyi.

.

.

.

A/N:

OMG OMG OMG aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menulis dan me-publish cerita yang sudah melayang-layang di kepalaku akhir-akhir ini

Fashion adalah salah satu passionku secara pribadi jadi cerita ini adalah cerita yang dekat sekali denganku. Taohun menurutku adalah pasangan yang cocok ditempatkan di fashion!AU

Aku juga berencana untuk mengisinya dengan semua OTP-ku di exo. So this story will be my _trashcan._

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca hingga kalimat ini, i will forever love you. :*

Kthxbye.


	2. Chapter 2 : Baeksoo

**Title : ****Deviation ****[Fashion!AU]**

**Genre : PG-13**

**Pairing : Baekhyun/girl!Kyungsoo **

**Disclaimer applied.**

Do Kyungsoo mematut diri di depan cermin di dalam klosetnya, _all black _adalah _trademark_bagi editor majalah mode, Famous_,_ ini. Rambut hitam legam lurusnya digulung membentuk _bun_tinggi_, mini dress _Valentino berbahan brokat hitam dengan lengan panjang membalut tubuh kecil tapi berisi miliknya, serta _strap heels _Prada yang juga berwarna hitam melengkapi penampilannya hari ini. Kyungsoo selalu tampil glamor sekalipun dengan balutan pakaian minimalis.

Hari ini adalah perayaan hari jadi majalah Famous yang ketiga. Famous adalah salah satu majalah fashion yang namanya sedang melejit di Korea Selatan, edisinya sering disejajarkan dengan majalah _high fahion_dunia sepertiElle, Harper's Bazaar, bahkan Vogue. Ini tentu melejitkan nama Do Kyungsoo sebagai kepala editor sejak hari pertama Famous beredar. Menjadikannya salah satu pioner muda dengan banyak ide segar yang patut diperhitungkan di dunia fashion Korea.

Perayaan _anniversary_ akan dirayakan di gedung korporasi LX kawasan Gangnam-do, korporasi yang melahirkan Famous tiga tahun lalu. Acara akan dimulai satu jam lagi, dan Kyungsoo, sebagai editor sekaligus penanggung jawab acara, masih punya banyak hal yang harus dipastikan sebelum pukul delapan malam nanti. Ia kembali ke apartemennya di lantai tiga hanya untuk mandi dan bersiap karena sejak pagi ia telah berlari kesana kemari untuk mengecek semua persiapan pesta. 'So help me God_, semoga asistenku melakukan semua hal dengan benar,' _doanya dalam hati sambil meraih _coat _hitam panjangnya—karena malam November di Seoul adalah malam yang cukup dingin dan berangin. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sempurna, ia bergegas pergi. Beruntung apartemennya berbeda satu blok saja dari gedung LX, sehingga hanya butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit berjalan kaki.

Lantai tujuh gedung LX disulap menjadi _hall_ pesta dansa yang mewah dengan nuansa monokrom dan sentuhan emas disana-sini. Pesta yang bertemakan _Black and White Ball _itu terinspirasi dari pesta dansa milik Truman Capote tahun 1966 yang terkenal. Kain hitam dan putih melengkung di langit-langit ruangan, memusat pada lampu _chandelier _emas yang menggantung indah di tengah ruangan. Lampu-lampu hias berpendar emas serta rangkaian bunga mawar hitam dan putih menghiasi meja–meja makan di sudut paling kanan dan kiri ruangan. Di ujung belakang berdiri panggung dan alat-alat musik yang akan dimainkan secara _live _untuk mengiringi pasangan-pasangan dansa tepat di lantai dansa tengah ruangan.

"Misun, kau telah memastikan semua menu siap di _pantry_?" tanyanya pada salah satu asisten di dekat panggung.

"Sudah, Kyungsoo-ssi. Saya memastikannya sendiri—_duo of lamb, carpaccio tuna,_ salad, _golden chocolate cake—" _Misun membaca daftar yang ia bawa, "dan telah mengkroscek semuanya," ujarnya dengan senyuman.

Lee Misun adalah asisten yang sedikit kikuk tapi selalu memberikan hasil kerja yang memuaskannya.

"Bagus, terima kasih. Kau bisa ganti dan bersiap di kamar mandi kantor, aku akan menunggu disini," ia tersenyum simpul sembari mempersilakan Misun pergi, "dan jangan lupa CEO Lu akan datang."

"Do Kyungsoo," sebuah suara yang tidak asing memanggil namanya dari belakang, ia terkesiap dan sontak memutar badannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"_Unnie!" _pekiknya senang, kedua tangannya terulur menerima pelukan sahabat terdekat yang lebih tua darinya, Kim Minseok.

Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Minseok saat mengikuti ekstra kurikuler paduan suara SMA dulu. Mereka menjadi dekat karena satu kejadian. Suatu sore, segerombolan lelaki tim basket genit yang sedang puber menggoda Kyungsoo sepulang latihan di gerbang sekolah, lelaki-lelaki itu melingkar mengelilingi Kyungsoo, melemparkan tas miliknya bergantian sambil bersiul dan berteriak menggoda. Kyungsoo sudah akan berteriak dan menerjang lelaki yang tengah mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencolek dagunya, tapi tepat sebelum Kyungsoo sempat membuka mulutnya, lelaki di depannya itu telah mengaduh kesakitan memegangi kepalanya yang lebih dulu dipukul oleh tas milik Minseok. Kim Minseok adalah _queenka _sekolah, selain cantik ia juga jago taekwondo—seorang lelaki pernah dibanting di lorong karena berani mencubit pipinya—hanya dengan satu dehaman kecil gerombolan itu membubarkan diri sambil mengucapkan maaf dan berjalan pergi dengan cepat, mereka tidak ingin jadi korban bantingan ban hitam selanjutnya. Dan hingga kini Minseok terus menjaga Kyungsoo selayaknya naga penyembur api menjaga putri di puri.

"Kapan kembali dari Milan? Apa pemotretanmu berjalan lancar?" ia menatap Minseok yang tidak ditemuinya sejak sesi pemotretan untuk salah satu artikel majalah _Vogue _Korea seminggu lalu, senyum Minseok mengendur,

"aku kembali dini hari tadi bersama Lulu karena ia bersikeras agar aku datang ke acara ini_,_" sahutnya sambil memutar bola matanya, "dan, yah, semua berjalan lancar meskipun Lulu menggagalkan rencana jalan-jalanku dengan seenaknya menjemputku," alisnya berkerut lucu dan ditanggapi tawa oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau tetap memilih pulang dengannya, kan," Kyungsoo menyenggol pundak Minseok menggoda, "pasti kau juga merindukannya."

"Oh _please, _Soo, dia meng-_skype_kusetiap satu menit." Minseok mengelak sambil menata rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak berantakan untuk menutupi rona di pipinya. Kyungsoo sekali lagi hanya tertawa.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau datang sebelum acara dimulai, Kak?" ia menuntun Minseok duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

"Aku bosan di apartemen. Sehun di salon sejak siang tadi, sepertinya dia akan mengganti warna rambutnya lagi," ujarnya sambil mendesah.

"Bukankah warna rambut pirang platinumnya baru berumur dua bulan?"

"_I know, right. _Tapi dia bilang tentang menginginkan warna marshmallow, aku tidak tahu dia begitu obsesi dengan gula-gula satu itu."

Kyungsoo tergelak.

"Lalu, Tuan Lu?"

"Dia sedang kedatangan klien dari Cina," ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak yang dibawanya, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan,

"_Anyway, _Soo, aku membawakanmu sesuatu dari Eropa, aku membawakanmu topeng _masquerade_ yang kupesan langsung dari Venezia," jelasnya sambil memberikan topeng _filgree _yang elegan dengan tongkat genggam hitam bergaya _Barocca_ dan bertabur Swarovski, _benar-benar mencolok,_

"aku ingin kau tampil berbeda hari ini, sayang."

Kesemuanya itu meneriakkan mahal, "Kak, kau tahu aku tidak suka memakai barang yang, err, _flashy,_" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menolak.

"Aku tahu dirimu, sekalipun ini adalah acara dansa_mu_ tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah mau tampil mencolok. Tapi kau tidak bisa menolak hadiah, Soo."

"Tapi, Kak-" tolaknya tapi dipotong begitu saja oleh Minseok,

"terima saja atau aku akan marah, Soo, dan kau harus memakainya," perintahnya tegas, menggenggamkan topeng itu ke tangan Kyungsoo dengan paksa.

"Baiklah, _Miss bossy_," ejeknya tapi dengan senyum terima kasih.

.

.

.

Sejak lelaki itu diperkenalkan oleh CEO Luhan kepadanya, Kyungsoo tidak dapat mengalihkan tatapan darinya. Byun Baekhyun, ia yakin lelaki itu tampan sekalipun setengah wajahnya tertutup topeng hitam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. _Suit and tie and gorgeous face and gorgeous smile. _Kyungsoo tidak kuasa menolak pesonanya.

Seperti halnya sekarang ini, ia sudah cukup lama berdiri di dekat pintu masuk untuk menyambut seorang desainer lokal yang sering menjadi sponsor di majalahnya, tetapi matanya tidak lepas memperhatikan sosoknya yang sedang bercengkerama dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya di salah satu meja. Ia juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun juga terus melihat ke arahnya ketika mata keduanya bertemu di balik gelas saat Baekhyun menyesap sampanyenya. Keduanya menahan pandangan seolah mengucap tantangan siapa yang akan kalah dan mengalihkan kepalanya terlebih dulu. Kyungsoo mengalah dan tersenyum konyol sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih berpamitan dengan desainer itu dengan alasan untuk pergi mencari asistennya yang berpamitan untuk pergi ke kamar kecil lima belas menit lalu.

Dia baru saja melintasi separuh lantai dansa saat bisikan seseorang mencapai telinganya,

"aku menang, Do Kyungsoo."

Sebujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang, perutnya sedikit bergejolak mendengar suara rendah yang mengundang membisikkan namanya. Nafas yang hangat menyapu tengkuknya yang telanjang. Perlahan ia memutar badan,

"Byun Baekhyun," ia menundukkan kepala sedikit sebagai salam, "hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?"

"_Shall we have this dance?" _lelaki itu membungkuk, mengulurkan tangan kanan dan tersenyum kecil. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalas uluran tangannya perlahan, tubuh keduanya merapat dan bergerak seirama dengan musik yang mengalun, masih saling menatap tanpa seucap kata disuarakan. Ketegangan seksual yang membuncah di antaranya tidak dapat terelakkan.

"Aku menunggu semalam hanya untuk ini," ujar Baekhyun setelah sekian lama mereka hanya diam.

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya ingin tahu.

"Untuk berdansa denganmu."

Kyungsoo tertanya renyah mendengar gombalan yang begitu tipikal darinya, "tapi kau tahu kau tidak harus menungu semalam untuk ini, kan?" ucapnya membalas gombalan itu.

"_Well, _tidak memang, tapi setiap detik yang terlewati untuk menunggu saat yang tepat untukmu tidak terbuang sia-sia," kerlingan nakal Baekhyun dibalas dengan kekehan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Oh ya? Mengapa?"

Baekhyun memutar Kyungsoo perlahan dan membawanya mendekat semakin rapat dari sebelumnya.

"Percayalah padaku, mendapatkanmu dalam pelukanku _is worth the wait._"

.

.

.

Suara nafas yang berat dan memburu hanyalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar sepanjang lift dari lantai satu hingga tujuh. Tangan-tangan seorang lelaki yang tidak sabar menggerayangi punggung yang tertutup busana dan kaki mulus yang melingkar di pinggangnya, naik turun tanpa ritme. Wanita dalam gendongannya menarik tengkuknya memperdalam ciuman, sedangkan tangan satunya menarik rambutnya sedikit keras. Keduanya begitu larut dalam permainan penuh nafsu tanpa menghiraukan sekitar, bahkan tanpa sadar mengagetkan seorang lelaki setengah baya yang berdeham keras sambil membalik punggungnya dan mengurungkan niat untuk masuk dalam lift. Tidak lama keduanya tiba di lantai tujuh tujuan mereka, tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir, lelaki itu berjalan menuju kamar 708 di ujung lorong, sesekali menempelkan punggung wanita tersebut di dinding dan berhenti untuk sekedar mencium dagu dan lehernya. Lelaki itu menggeram dan mengumpat tidak sabar mendapati bahu yang tertutup kain kaca hitam,

"_careful, _ini gaun kesukaanku," wanita itu memperingati sambil terkekeh saat si lelaki mulai mengulum pundaknya dari luar kain. Dengan terpaksa ia melepaskan ciumannya dan berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong menuju kamar.

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir wanita yang merah membengkak, kedua matanya yang sayu sarat akan rasa nikmat yang mendalam, seluruh tubuh tanpa busananya memerah dan berkeringat. Lelaki yang tengah menindihnya juga tidak berbeda keadaannya, hanya saja ia tidak banyak bersuara, hanya sesekali nafasnya tertahan dan kelopak matanya tertutup rapat saat gairahnya meningkat. Bahkan di tengah hawa malam yang dingin, mereka membuatnya menjadi begitu panas. Suara erangan dan decitan ranjang memenuhi kamar tanpa penerangan itu. Sesaat kemudian, si Wanita berteriak, diikuti oleh geraman rendah si Lelaki, mereka mencapai puncak bersamaan.

Keduanya terengah-engah berusaha meredakan adrenalin. Mereka berbaring bersisian tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun hingga nafasnya mulai teratur.

"Bermalamlah disini, Kyungsoo," lelaki itu berkata dengan nada menuntut sambil menoleh ke arah wanita_nya_. Kyungsoo menoleh dan berbicara dengan suara pelan,

"bukankah kau tipe cinta satu malam, Baekhyun," lelaki yang baru saja ditemuinya beberapa jam lalu di pesta dansa itu terkekeh mendengar tuduhan darinya.

"Kalau begitu, bercintalah satu malam setiap hari denganku," Baekhyun memutar badannya menghadap Kyungsoo, meskipun nadanya bercanda tapi matanya menyampaikan pesan yang berbeda, lama Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya tertawa dan berkata,

"kau yakin? Jika kau memilihku kita berdua akan jatuh."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menenggelamkan tubuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya, "bagaimana dengan babak kedua?" sambil menyerang bibir ranum Kyungsoo kesekian kalinya lagi.

Kyungsoo tahu yang mana lelaki _pemain_hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang _player. _Kyungsoo tahu apa yang dilakukan _player _kepada setiap wanita yang didekatinya dan dimana semua wanita itu berakhir, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh pada kharismanya_. _Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang pecinta _player_. Tapi, sayangnya, seorang _player _tidak bisa mencintai seorang Do Kyungsoo. Ia tahu ia akan menangisi Byun Baekhyun, namun biarkan itu menjadi urusan di belakang nanti.

.

.

.

Suara dentingan panci dan senandung kecil dari dapur membangunkan Baekhyun yang sesaat lalu masih terlelap. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sambil meraba tempat kosong di sampingnya, dengan langkah gontai ia mengambil bokser, yang tadi malam ia lempar begitu saja ke lantai karena nafsunya sudah kian memuncak, lalu memakainya. Ia menghampiri sumber suara yang tidak lain berasal dari dapur minimalis—yang sejak ia tinggali seminggu lalu belum sempat ia sentuh—dan benar saja, Kyungsoo sedang memasak, ia bahkan tidak tahu dapurnya berisi bahan makanan. Baekhyun tidak bisa memasak dan tidak berniat untuk memulainya pula. Dengan malas Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya, Kyungsoo yang merasakan kehadirannya sedari tadi tidak bergeming, "sekarang jam berapa?" Baekhyun menggumam tidak jelas.

"Jam enam, _you are not a morning person, aren't you."_

"Hmm. Kau bisa masak, Kyungsoo?" bahkan tanpa melihat, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan senyuman jahilnya.

"_Watch what you're saying, Byun,_" gertaknya disertai sikutan di pinggang Baekhyun, "kau akan mengemis meminta lebih." Yang disikut justru tergelak,

"kau masak apa?" tanyanya, menautkan jemarinya di depan perut Kyungsoo.

"_Pancake_. Aku secara ajaib menemukan satu boks _pancake mix _di antara lautan ramen di rak atas. Aku ingin memasak makanan yang lain tapi kulkasmu hanya berisi bir, soju dan air putih. Dengan apa kau bertahan hidup selama ini, huh," Kyungsoo menggerutu panjang sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ramen dan restoran?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan kekehan.

"Pemalas," Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya dengan spatula pelan, "jam berapa kau berangkat kerja?"

"Setengah delapan," Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kulkas sambil menguap, "kenapa?"

"Buka pintu apartemenmu setiap setengah tujuh," Kyungsoo meletakkan beberapa pancake di atas piring putih dan membawanya ke meja makan.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo, menyendokkan _pancake_ yang sudah disiapkan di piring untuknya.

"Lakukan saja," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Seketika, Baekhyun tersedak _pancake, '__sial_, _dia manis sekali,' _batinnya, _'apa yang berbeda dari wanita satu ini, kenapa aku tertarik sekali padanya?'_

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidak begitu mengerti mengapa kemarin ia menawarkan sesuatu yang berbau komitmen pada Kyungsoo—sekalipun di kepalanya komitmen itu _sekedar _berbentuk kontak fisik—itu begitu saja terucap dari mulutnya, padahal selama ini ia akan menghindari hubungan apapun yang membuatnya terikat. Baekhyun adalah lelaki penyuka kebebasan, wanita hanya sebuah hobi dan sebatas permainan untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal ini, ia yakin bahwa ia hanya menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk menghangatkan tempat tidurnya.

Kyungsoo, dibalik pembawaan tenangnya, adalah pemain hebat di ranjang—_jackpot__. _Baekhyun tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bisa menghabiskan malam bersamanya lagi. Ditambah lagi, Kyungsoo juga tidak menolak tawarannya—_double jackpot. _Seperti pagi ini, Kyungsoo tidak menolak ketika Baekhyun mengajaknya mandi bersama. Mereka tahu kalau _mandi _akan menjadi sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya.

Baekhyun menawarkan untuk mengantar Kyungsoo kembali ke apartemennya—tanpa mengetahui mereka tinggal di gedung yang sama—tapi Kyungsoo menolak dengan alasan Baekhyun akan terlambat bekerja. Mereka berpisah di pintu lift dengan ciuman yang basah dan dalam, nomor telepon masing-masing di ponsel, serta janji bertemu untuk menikmati malam yang kedua.

.

.

.

"Kau akan makan siang dengan Kyungsoo, Baek?" Luhan menghampiri ruangan Baekhyun yang terletak di lantai enam. Baekhyun adalah manager pemasaran baru di kantor pusat LX di Seoul setelah ia dipindahkan dari kantor cabang Busan sebulan lalu. Baekhyun adalah orang kepercayaan Luhan setelah LX berdiri sehingga Baekhyun ditunjuknya sebagai orang pertama yang mengelola proyek Busan. Baekhyun tidak mengecawakannya tapi kini tenaganya dibutuhkan sebagai pimpinan pemasaran proyek _real estate _baru yang Luhan investasikan besar-besaran disini.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak," Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel, "kau tahu resepsionis majalah Famous yang super seksi itu? Aku akan makan siang dengannya," jelasnya sambil menyeringai seakan tidak menyadari pertanyaan Luhan sebelumnya.

Itu benar, sudah sekitar satu bulan Baekhyun terus makan pagi dengan masakan buatan Kyungsoo di dapur apartemennya dan makan siang pula dengannya. Apalagi, mereka bekerja di gedung yang sama—keduanya tidak sengaja bertemu di kantin kantor pada hari yang sama setelah _malam pertama_ mereka—sehingga sejak saat itu Kyungsoo akan mendatangi Baekhyun untuk makan siang bersama—yang seringkali berujung pada _sexual escapades _di ruang peralatan lantai sembilan yang jarang digunakan. Tapi sepertinya setelah satu bulan penuh dengan wanita yang sama, naluri Baekhyun untuk melanglang buana kembali muncul, ditambah ia pikir ia juga tidak akan segan untuk membuang Kyungsoo. Tinggalkan pesan maaf-aku-tidak-bisa-bertemu untuk hari ini dan jangan menginisiasi kontak apapun setelahnya, Kyungsoo akan tahu jika ia sudah tidak diinginkan. Toh, tiga puluh hari sudah lebih dari cukup—Baekhyun biasa membuang wanita di hari pertama—ia tidak ingin terikat lebih lama lagi.

Luhan yang mengetahui perangai Baekhyun mendesah pelan, "Minseok tidak akan menyukai ini, Baek," berusaha mengingatkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun tampak benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kau bermain-main dengan sahabatnya, Baek," Luhan duduk di depan mejanya, "kalau Minseok tahu, kau tidak akan mau tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk membalasmu," Luhan berujar serius.

Baekhyun mengantongi ponselnya dan memakai jasnya, "tapi Kyungsoo dan aku memang bermain-main, kami tidak berhubungan apapun, Luhan. Hanya seks tidak lebih," Baekhyun berkata sambil lalu seakan itu bukan masalah besar,

"aku pergi dulu, tidak baik membuat wanita menunggu. _Bye," _Baekhyun tersenyum dan menepuk pipi Luhan menggoda. Luhan menaikkan alisnya jengah dan mendesah lagi, ia dengar dari Minseok bahwa Kyungsoo tidak pernah main-main menghadapi sebuah hubungan, sekalipun itu selalu dengan lelaki kadal macam Baekhyun. Tapi naasnya, setiap laki-laki yang pernah bersama dengan Kyungsoo adalah _pl__ayboy _yang memanfaatkan ketulusannya. Tampaknya, Baekhyun juga bukan pengecualian. Luhan mendoakan yang terbaik bagi keduanya dalam hati.

Baekhyun dan resepsionis seksi itu bertemu di rumah makan Thailand yang berjarak dua puluh menit dari kantor. Setengah jam pertama dengan wanita itu sanggup membuat Baekhyun bertanya-tanya mengapa ia setuju untuk makan siang dengannya, pasalnya wanita ini tidak berhenti mengoceh hal-hal tidak penting dan tidak menarik sama sekali—tentang model ini berpacaran dengan itu tapi selingkuh dengan yang lain, koleganya yang jelek berpacaran dengan koleganya yang tampan, tas Dior yang diinginkannya sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain—tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bersuara, jadi ia hanya mengangguk dan bergumam seadanya. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan makanannya, _'Kyung pasti akan bertanya apa kesibukanku hari ini, apa makanannya enak dan menyuapiku,' _batinnya tanpa sadar memikirkan Kyungsoo. Setengah jam kemudian, siang yang membosankan ini berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang meninggalkan wanita cerewet itu untuk kembali ke kantor sendiri, karena ia tidak tahan jika harus satu mobil dengannya sekalipun hanya untuk satu menit saja.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun tidak lagi mendengar kabar dari Kyungsoo—meskipun memang ia yang berusaha memutuskan kontaknya pertama kali—setelah permintaan maaf melalui pesan singkat seminggu lalu wanita itu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Ini membuatnya terkejut, wanita lain akan mengirimkannya puluhan panggilan dan pesan singkat dalam sehari, meminta penjelasan mengapa ia ditinggalkan, kemudian mendatanginya dan menangis keras. Kalau sudah begini, Baekhyun biasanya akan memeluk dan mencium keningnya sambil melontarkan segala pujian dan mengatakan bahwa ia bukan lelaki yang baik, dan cara ini selalu berhasil. Tapi mengapa Kyungsoo begitu dingin menghadapinya?

'_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Kyung?_' ia baru saja sadar kalau ia merindukan kehadiran Kyungsoo saat kencannya yang kesekian tidak berhasil—ia bahkan pernah tidak berhenti memikirkan Kyungsoo di tengah-tengah seksnya dengan salah satu model Famous. Ia tidak berhasil klimaks hari itu, omong-omong—Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi. Frustasi karena setiap wanita yang ia temui tidak kalah cantik dan tidak kalah seksi dari Kyungsoo, tapi selalu salah jika ia sandingkan dengan Kyungsoo. Frustasi karena tidak berhubungan badan selama seminggu—ia tidak bisa mencapai puncak jika ia tidak memikirkan Kyungsoo, yang berujung dengan ia bermain solo—sangat amat frustasi.

Ditambah lagi, Baekhyun merindukan Kyungsoo yang selalu datang ke apartemennya jam setengah tujuh untuk membuatkannya sarapan sambil bersenandung pelan, merindukan hal-hal _menyenangkan_ yang ia lakukan dengan Kyungsoo di kamar tidur dan ruang-ruang lain apartemennya—mereka sudah membaptis setiap permukaan— merindukan omelan Kyungsoo kalau Baekhyun lupa makan tepat waktu, lupa mengambil _laundry, _lupa merapikan tempat tidur dan lupa-lupa lainnya. Merindukan Kyungsoo yang memeluk dan membelai rambutnya lembut saat pekerjaannya menumpuk dan ia merasa sangat lelah dan merindukan Kyungsoo di pangkuannya saat malam menonton film tiap akhir pekan di apartemen Baekhyun. Baekhyun merindukan sosok Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Tanpa ia sadari, Kyungsoo sudah merangkak masuk ke hatinya, membuatnya tanpa sadar menerima dan menyukai setiap perhatian kecil yang dilakukan Kyungsoo untuknya seakan-akan mereka memang sepasang kekasih.

"Oh, Do Kyungsoo, apa yang sudah kau perbuat padaku," ia mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya. Ia menatap ponsel yang ia genggam sedari tadi, "apa aku harus melakukan ini?" ia memutar-mutar ponselnya beberapa kali sebelum berteriak,

"aargh, persetan!" dan mengontak satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya.

.

.

.

"Dimana Sehun?" Kyungsoo meletakkan tas _studded _Alexander Wang-nya di atas meja dan menghempaskan badannya di sofa merah _flat _Minseok.

"_Shopping, _aku memberikannya kupon belanja kemarin," Minseok menghampiri Kyungsoo dan duduk di sampingnya, "apa yang membawamu kemari, Soo?"

"Tidak ada. Aku sedang lelah di kantor," keluhnya sembari membaringkan kepala di paha Minseok. Jarang sekali ia bermanja-manja dengan Minseok, kecuali ia benar-benar penat dengan harinya.

"_Say again, _wanita gila kerja abad 21 lelah dengan kantornya. Apa kau benar-benar Do Kyungsoo," ejeknya, menjauhkan kepala Kyungsoo dari pahanya usil.

"_Unnie_!_" _keduanya tertawa, Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang dan menelusupkan wajahnya di perut Minseok. Minseok tersenyum lembut sambil memainkan helaian rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba Minseok memecah keheningan saat Kyungsoo sudah akan terlelap,

"Baekhyun meneleponku tadi malam, Soo," Minseok mengusap kepala di pangkuannya, "dia bilang dia merindukanmu." Kyungsoo terkesiap.

Ia sudah tidak lagi menangisi Baekhyun—setelah sehari penuh ia mengurung diri ditemani satu ember Baskin Robbins—sekalipun jika dadanya sakit memikirkan lelaki tidak tahu diri itu. Ia pikir setelah satu bulan dijalani, hubungannya akan berlangsung lama—setidaknya Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang bertahan lebih dari satu minggu dengannya—tapi semuanya hanya sebatas pengharapan bodoh saat Lee Mirae, tukang gosip kantor, mengumbar kencannya dengan manager pemasaran baru ke seantero lantai lima. Kyungsoo benar, Baekhyun tidak lebih dari sekedar _player. _Tapi perkataan Minseok barusan sangat mengejutkannya,

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya di sofa _flat _Minseok, menatapnya dengan mata lebar penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Iya, Byun bodoh itu. Ia memintaku memberitahu dimana kau tinggal. Byun bodoh itu bahkan tidak tahu ia tinggal satu gedung denganmu," cibirnya sambil memutar mata, "tapi tenang, aku tidak memberitahukan padanya".

Sebenarnya saat mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun menyakiti Kyungsoo, Minseok sudah akan menghampiri dan mendampratnya jika saja Kyungsoo tidak memeluknya sambil berurai air mata, Minseok tidak pernah bisa tahan melihat _gadis kecilnya _menangis.

"Ia menginginkanmu kembali, sayang," Minseok menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, "apa kau menginginkannya?"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tapi dadanya bertalu-talu. Baekhyun memang tidak ubahnya lelaki pembohong lain yang tidak berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua di kehidupannya, tetapi ia tidak yakin harus bersikap bagaimana jika lelaki itu tiba-tiba memintanya kembali. Melihat gelagat Kyungsoo, Minseok yakin bahwa Baekhyun masih medapat tempat di hatinya, meskipun ia sendiri belum menyadarinya.

"_Well," _senyuman lembut yang diarahkan Minseok padanya berubah menjadi seringaian, "kita lihat dulu sejauh apa ia bisa membungkuk untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, Soo," Minseok menyeringai setan, "jika ini hanya bualannya saja, maka Byun bodoh akan benar-benar mati di tanganku," Minseok kembali tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo tapi matanya berkilat-kilat jahat. Tidak seorang pun lolos dari cengkeraman si Penyihir, Kim Minseok.

Esok paginya, Kyungsoo mendapati meja kerja di ruangannya penuh dengan buket besar bunga mawar merah dan putih yang sedang mekar. Kyungsoo mendekati mejanya, menyukai rangkaian indah yang menghiasi mejanya dan menghirup wanginya dalam. Saat itulah ia menemukan kartu ucapan yang terselip di dalamnya,

"Maafkan aku, Kyung… B," Kyungsoo menggumamkan tulisannya, "B? Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo mendecih, lalu ia melepas kartu ucapan dari buket bunga tersebut dan memanggil asistennya.

"Misun-ah, bisa tolong kau antarkan ini ke meja manager pemasaran, Byun Baekhyun, di lantai enam?" pintanya sambil menyodorkan kartunya pada Misun. Misun mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangannya sambil menggumamkan lantai enam, manager pemasaran dan Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengambil vas kosong dari rak dan mengisinya dengan air, kemudian menata bunga-bunga tersebut di meja kopi di samping jendela.

"Bunganya bagus, jadi aku tidak akan mengembalikannya padamu. Tapi permintaan maafmu tidak kuterima, Byun, tidak hanya dengan bunga," ujarnya sambil kembali duduk di mejanya untuk melanjutkan memilih model _cover _edisi akhir tahun yang akan dirapatkan nanti, belum lagi ia juga harus menambah dan memangkas rubrik untuk edisi tahun depan.

Tidak terasa waktu makan siang telah tiba, Kyungsoo menggeliat di atas kursinya, punggungnya sedikit sakit karena duduk begitu lama. Ia melepas kacamata, meraih ponsel yang ia setel dalam mode diam di atas meja dan mendapati dua puluh tujuh _missed call _dan sepuluh pesan singkat. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat kesemuanya itu berasal dari satu kontak, _Byun Bastard—_ia tidak kuasa menghapus kontaknya tapi mengganti namanya dengan umpatan masih ditoleransi—saat ia buka pesannya, hampir kesemuanya berisi pertanyaan mengapa ia mengembalikan kartu ucapan, mengapa ia tidak menjawab teleponnya dan ia akan kemana saat jam makan siang ini. Ponselnya bergetar dalam genggamannya menandakan panggilan masuk dari kontak yang sama, tanpa ragu Kyungsoo menolak panggilan itu.

Entah ini sudah hari keberapa sejak Kyungsoo pertama kali mendapati buket bunga di mejanya. _'Kapan kau akan menyerah, huh,'_ keluhnya saat menaiki lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai lima. Baekhyun melakukan banyak hal untuk memperoleh perhatiannya. Mulai dari mengirim buket bunga setiap hari, mengirim pesan untuk sekedar menanyakan apakah ia sudah makan—ia berhenti menelepon karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengangkatnya, sebagai gantinya ia mengirim belasan pesan setiap hari—, bahkan mengirimkan barang apapun yang pernah ia katakan ia sukai—yang segera ia kembalikan pada Baekhyun.

Sampai hari ini sesuatu hal yang lain menanti di ruangannya. Kyungsoo baru saja menutup pintu saat dilihatnya Byun Baekhyun tengah duduk di sofa tamu sambil membawa buket bunga yang biasa ia berikan di mejanya. Kyungsoo tidak sanggup berkata-kata karena keterkejutannya. Merasakan suasana yang tidak biasa, Baekhyun melambaikan sebelah tangannya sambil tersenyum canggung dan sebelah tangan lainnya mengelus tengkuknya, kebiasaan jika ia sedang _nervous. _

"Hai Kyung-, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun membuka suara, meralat nama _Kyung _yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Ka-kau.." Kyungsoo sedikit terbata, tapi langsung mengubah air mukanya menjadi tanpa ekspresi, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" nada suaranya berubah dingin. Dahi Baekhyun sedikit berkerut mendengarnya tapi langsung ia tutupi dengan senyuman. Baekhyun bergerak mendekatinya, namun tanpa sadar ia melangkah mundur. Senyuman Baekhyun mengendur dan ia berdeham pelan, tidak melangkah lebih jauh, tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo menjadi lebih tidak nyaman.

"Aku.. aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun berujar serius, bukan dirinya yang dipenuhi candaan seperti biasa.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Maaf untuk semuanya. Maaf karena aku meninggalkanmu."

"Meninggalkanku? Tapi kita tidak _bersama_ kan, Byun," ia berucap penuh tekanan.

"Aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, Kyungsoo," Baekhyun meletakkan buket di meja depan sofa.

"Memperbaiki apa?" ia tidak sekalipun menatap Baekhyun.

"Kita. Aku merindukanmu, Kyungsoo. Aku ingin kita bersama, maka dari itu aku meminta maaf, karena kali ini aku ingin kita benar-benar serius berhubungan," Baekhyun masih mengucapkannya dengan suara lembut tapi penuh keseriusan.

Ia yang terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, berusaha menemukan kebohongan.

"Kita? kali ini?" Kyungsoo tertawa tanpa humor, "apa kau menganggapku wanita bodoh, Byun? Kau itu hanya suka bermain-main. Apa kau tahu apa itu hubungan serius," ia tersenyum miring sedikit merendahkan.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu aku ingin bersamamu," Baekhyun mendekatinya dengan langkah lebar, menyudutkannya di pintu yang tertutup. Mengangkat dagunya dan menempelkan kening mereka, menatapnya dalam. Kyungsoo mematung mendapatinya sedekat ini dengan lelaki yang masih sering berlari di kepalanya dan terkadang muncul di mimpinya. Ia menahan nafas, melupakan amarahnya, segala perasaan sakit yang sempat ia pendam kembali muncul ke permukaan.

"Apa menurutmu penolakanku selama ini adalah untuk memberikanmu harapan, Byun? Sebuah permainan tarik ulur agar kau kembali padaku? Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa aku menolak semua ini karena aku benar-benar ingin kau meninggalkanku sendiri?" ia menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menusuk,

"kau melakukan semua ini padaku hanya karena kau ingin mendapatkanku, segera setelah aku menyerahkan diri, kau akan membuangku begitu saja. Lagi! Karena aku tahu kau adalah orang semacam itu, Byun. _A fucking __liar__!_" lanjutnya setengah berteriak, tanpa memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk bersuara, kemudian mendorong Baekhyun keluar dari kantornya dan mengunci pintunya. Ia bersandar di pintu, merasa sangat lelah setelah mengucapkan semua itu, tanpa sadar tetesan air mata mengaliri pipinya. Ia berjanji untuk tidak lagi menangis, tapi lihatlah ia sekarang, _'lelaki brengsek!'_

.

.

.

Setelah semua hal yang diucapkan Kyungsoo padanya kemarin lantas tidak membuat Baekhyun menyerah, justru ia semakin sering menemui Kyungsoo. Sekalipun kehadirannya tidak dihiraukan oleh Kyungsoo, setiap hari tanpa absen ia akan menunggunya di depan apartemen—Luhan memberitahukan dimana ia tinggal tanpa sengaja—berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya untuk pergi bersama-sama ke kantor, menaiki lift yang sama, makan siang dimanapun Kyungsoo makan siang dan menunggu Kyungsoo keluar dari kantornya untuk pulang bersama. Dan begitu terus setiap hari.

Tidak sekali Kyungsoo meneriakinya untuk berhenti tapi Baekhyun adalah lelaki keras kepala yang tidak kenal kata menyerah. Kekesalan Kyungsoo baginya adalah bentuk perhatian. Ia optimis bahwa jauh di dalam hati Kyungsoo masih menantinya, buktinya ia masih mengizinkannya tetap mengikutinya kemanapun selama seminggu ini, meskipun berkali-kali ia diancam akan dilaporkan pada polisi atas tuntutan tindak penguntitan. Tekadnya tidak surut. Demi Kyungsoo apapun akan ia lakukan karena ia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang berhasil mengubahnya menjadi lelaki pengemis cinta semacam ini, ia tidak akan menyerah. Tidak sekarang, tidak kapanpun.

Pagi ini sedikit istimewa karena Kyungsoo lupa membawa sarung tangan sedangkan cuaca sudah semakin dingin memasuki musim salju, padahal ia sama sekali tidak tahan dengan hawa dingin. Maka dengan senang hati Baekhyun memberikan sarung tangan miliknya. Dengan ekspresi datar yang lucu Kyungsoo menerima sebelah kiri dan mengembalikan sebelah kanan padanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat Kyungsoo belum memaafkannya, ia sudah akan memeluknya gemas.

Suasana hatinya sedang baik sekali dan itu terpancar di wajahnya dengan cengiran lebar yang bodoh.

"_You are totally in love, _Baek. Apa kubilang, kau akan bertambah bodoh saat jatuh cinta," ejek Luhan saat ia melangkah ke arah mesin minuman otomatis, teman-temannya yang lain ikut tertawa dan bersiul-siul menggoda.

"_Speak for yourself, _Lu. Kau bahkan lebih buruk dari padaku," matanya mengerling iseng ke arah Luhan, suara-suara lain menyahut siapa wanita yang beruntung mendapatkan hati CEO tampan sambil tergelak, sedangkan Luhan hanya menutupi wajah kesalnya dengan botol kopi yang sedang diteguknya.

"Omong-omong, apa Anda benar-benar sedang dekat dengan Do Kyungsoo?" salah seorang laki-laki—lelaki penuh omong kosong—yang ia kenal sebagai karyawan lama di divisinya angkat bicara.

"Iya," Baekhyun tersenyum lembut mengingat Kyungsoo, "kau mengenalnya?" ia bertanya sambil meneguk habis kopinya.

"Tentu. Maksudku, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, ia punya daftar mantan kekasih yang panjang tapi tidak satupun bertahan lama. Baekhyun-ssi, saya hanya ingin mengingatkan Anda, seorang teman saya yang juga mantan kekasihnya mengatakan bahwa Do itu wanita gampang," Baekhyun meremas kaleng kopi yang telah habis dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, rahangnya mengeras, _mood _baiknya hancur begitu saja.

Karyawan itu melanjutkan ocehannya tanpa mengetahui tatapan Baekhyun yang menggelap dan tangannya yang terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih,

"kau dekati sekali dan dia akan langsung menyerahkan diri. Itulah mengapa ia selalu dicampakkan, karena ia begitu membosankan da-", sedetik kemudian ia melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah karyawan itu hingga terjatuh dan memukulinya bertubi-tubi. Karyawan itu terkejut tapi sempat menggulingkannya, balik memukul pipi dan pelipisnya. Baekhyun menendang perutnya dan dengan cekatan mengembalikan posisinya. Orang-orang di sekeliling keduanya berusaha melepaskan Baekhyun yang terlihat kalap, Luhan berteriak padanya untuk berhenti, mendorong dadanya menjauh dari karyawan yang wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat menyedihkan itu.

Ia sudah akan kembali menerjang jika saja Luhan tidak menyeretnya masuk ke toilet yang sedang sepi dan menekan lehernya ke dinding, "jangan bertindak idiot, Byun!" Luhan berteriak tepat di mukanya. Nafasnya tidak teratur, terbakar emosi.

"Tenangkan dirimu!"

Baekhyun mendorong Luhan menjauh, menutup mata untuk mengatur emosinya, kemudian melangkah keluar. Luhan memijit-mijit keningnya, "dia benar-benar menjadi bodoh saat jatuh cinta."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari keluar gedung LX terburu-buru, ponsel menempel di telinga kanannya, "cepat angkat!" serunya sambil terus berlari, pada deringan yang ketiga barulah panggilannya tersambung.

"_Hai, Kyung_," suara di seberang terdengar bersemangat seakan ia tidak baru saja menghancurkan wajah seseorang.

"Idiot! Kau sekarang dimana?"

"_Aku di depan pintu apartemenmu, Soo."_

"Jangan pergi kemanapun!" Ia mematikan sambungan. _'Byun Baekhyun kau benar-benar!'_

Kyungsoo menekan alkohol di luka lecet di bawah mata Baekhyun sedikit keras, Baekhyun mengaduh. Kyungsoo tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun semenjak ia menyeret Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan mulai mengobati lukanya.

"Kyung," si empunya nama tidak menjawab, "Kyung, apakah aku harus berkelahi dulu agar kau mau meneleponku?" Baekhyun menyengir lebar tidak jelas.

Kyungsoo semakin menekan kapas dengan alkohol lebih keras ke lukanya, "sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk bercanda, Byun," jawabnya kalem tapi dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Baekhyun, "mengapa kau berkelahi, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "_he got into my nerves, _jadi, yah..."

"Jadi kau putuskan untuk memukulnya?" Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya.

"Tidak ada cara lain untuk membuatnya diam, kan?"

"Tentu saja ada, idiot! Kalian berbicara selayaknya orang beradab, lelaki bar-bar!" Kyungsoo melempar obat-obatan ke dalam kotaknya, kesal dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Maaf, aku menyesal, Kyung."

"Tidak, kau tidak menyesal."

"Oke, yah, aku tidak menyesal telah memukulnya-" Baekhyun berujar santai.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo memekik geram.

"-aku menyesal karena kau tidak menyukai aku melakukan ini," Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Kyungsoo berhenti merapikan kotak obat dan mendesah keras.

"Melakukan apa?" Baekhyun menyadari pertanyaan dengan makna ganda yang dilontarkannya.

"Melakukan apapun yang sedang kau lakukan padaku! Aku dengar kau memukulnya karena ia membicarakanku," Kyungsoo mendesah lagi, "hentikan permainan ini, Byun." _'Sebelum aku jatuh semakin jauh_,' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, bagaimana jika ini bukan permainan? Bagaimana jika kali ini aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, Kyungsoo?" ketika Baekhyun memanggil nama lengkapnya berarti ia sedang serius.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bermain-main dengan perasaan," Kyungsoo hendak beranjak pergi tapi tangan Baekhyun menarik lengannya kuat hingga ia jatuh terduduk di pangkuannya, seketika pipinya bersemu merah.

"Aku tidak bermain dengan perasaan, Kyungsoo._ Heck, _bahkan aku yakin aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan sebelum aku bertemu denganmu. Kau benar, selama ini aku selalu menganggap hubungan sebagai permainan, tapi kau tiba-tiba datang dan aku kehilangan arah. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang kucari sebelum kau hadir di hidupku. Setelah kau menjauh dariku entah mengapa semuanya selalu kembali padamu."

Kyungsoo menatap kemana pun selain ke arah lelaki di depannya, "ka-kau tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, Byun, ini hanya karena kau ingin mendapatkanku sa-" ia meronta dalam pangkuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendekapnya semakin erat, mengunci pergerakannya dengan kungkungan yang kokoh, "jangan mendikteku, Do Kyungsoo. Aku tahu apa yang kuinginkan, apa yang kubutuhkan; dan itu dirimu. Aku berusaha untuk menunjukkannya padamu tapi, kau tahu, aku tidak pernah mengejar seorang wanita sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu apakah aku melakukannya dengan benar. Namun, semua reaksimu benar-benar berbeda dari ekspektasiku. Ketika aku yakin semua akan mendekatkanmu padaku, kau justru berlari menghindar.

Jadisaat ini aku akan berhenti berputar-putar dan mengatakannya dengan jelas padamu. Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjalin hubungan denganku?"

Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya memerah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang terdengar seperti sebuah lamaran. Namun, di sisi lain hatinya juga semakin berat, ia bingung, "Byun, kau- aku- aku tidak-" manik matanya bergerak ke segala arah.

"Lihat aku," Baekhyun menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar ia menatapnya,

"aku akan meninggalkanmu, Kyungsoo. Aku akan pergi jika kau mengatakan tidak, kau tidak akan pernah melihatku sekalipun aku merindukanmu sampai akan mati. Dan, aku akan tinggal jika kau mengatakan iya, aku akan tinggal sampai kau yang memintaku untuk pergi. Aku berjanji padamu. Jadi, lihat aku dan jawab pertanyaanku," kedua tangannya menangkup pipi wanita yang begitu dirindukannya, "_will you go out with me?"_

Kyungsoo menatap manik mata Baekhyun, menyelaminya dan menemukan samudra kejujuran dan ketulusan, mendorongnya untuk melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya—ia tidak mempercayai suaranya untuk tidak bergetar mengingat airmata sudah mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo mengecup sudut bibir Baekhyun lembut, menyatakan kesediaan. Mata Baekhyun melebar terkejut, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman lebar yang bodoh. Kyungsoo menarik wajahnya yang memerah sempurna menjauh,

"k-kau yakin? Jika kau memilihku kita berdua akan jatuh."

_Deja vu._

"Tidak apa, Kyung, karena kita akan jatuh dan bangkit bersama."

.

.

.

A/N:

Halooooooo

It's been awhile, no? Life is hectic, magang dan skripsi, all hail kuliah.

Okay, jadi karena aku sedang punya banyak feel untuk baeksoo, aku memutuskan untuk menulisnya dulu. (Taohun akan kembali muncul di bagian selanjutnya)

Anyway, di fashion!AU ini kesemua pasangan akan punya plot-plot sendiri yang saling terikat tapi terjadi sebelum dan atau waktu sekarang (Waktu Taohun bertemu di bagian pertama).

Jadi Waktu Baeksoo ini terjadi sekitar satu tahun sebelum Taohun bertemu.

So far, aku sudah menyimpan taohun, lumin dan baeksoo. Dan untuk sisa pasangannya, menurut kamu, siapa yang harus kubuat?

Jika kamu punya pertanyaan atau saran atau kritik, kamu bisa katakan langsung padaku.

Sampai bertemu di bagian selanjutnya, jika kamu menanti lol.

Kthxbye.

All Hail Baeksoo.


End file.
